


Comfort in the Undefined

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, and a bit of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Becky could ignore the feeling she got every time she was around Maia, because Maia was strictly off limits... until she wasn't.





	Comfort in the Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 21: Friends to Lovers

It starts with a smile across a dinner table. 

At first Becky finds herself wary of Maia, this girl Simon suddenly brings over to a family holiday dinner with their  _ grandmother _ of all people, but she seems nice. She doesn’t run from the barrage of questioning, Becky observes, so she must  _ really _ like Simon. Which is good, because after watching Simon pine after Clary for so many years all Becky wants is to see him end up with someone who will pine right back - and if the heart-eyes Maia gives Simon as they laugh at something he said is any indication, they’re doing just that. 

Which is why Becky ignores the little flutter she feels when Maia laughs at something  _ she _ says, and their eyes meet, and Maia’s smile is enough to make her forget why she’s here in the first place for just a second or two. 

\---

It continues with a conversation in a hospital room. The walls are so white they hurt her eyes and the constant beeping of the machinery around her is meant to be reassuring of her steady vitals, but mostly just drives her insane. When she opens her eyes to the sound of a knock on the door she expects to see her mother, or Simon, or one of the nurses. 

The last person she expects to see is Maia. 

“Can I come in?” Maia asks, adding when Becky only blinks at her in confusion, “Shit, you were sleeping, weren’t you? Sorry, I can come back-”   
  
“No, it’s fine. Come in.” 

“I heard what happened,” Maia starts. “And I just wanted you to know that I went through almost the exact same thing. Someone I loved, someone I trusted, hurt me when they didn’t mean to… and I know you talked to Simon, and everything is okay with you two, but it’s still a  _ lot _ to go through so if you ever want someone to talk to, you can talk to me. If you want.” 

Becky lets Maia’s words sink in, wondering just  _ how much _ Maia knows about Simon, but decides that she’s learned enough life-altering news for one day to pry into too much more. 

“If Simon sent you to see if I’m actually mad at him, I promise I’m not,” Becky half-jokes. 

Maia shakes her head. “Actually,” she starts, drawing the word out. “Simon doesn’t know I’m here.” 

“Oh,” Becky says, trying not to read too much into the fact that Maia actually came entirely because of her. 

So they talk; first about what happened to her and about dealing with the idea of wiping her mother’s memories again and carrying that secret, and then a lot of other things. 

They talk until visiting hours are over and Maia leaves, but not without giving Becky her number in case she ever wants to talk, not just about this but about anything. 

This time, Becky realizes it isn’t just Simon who’s lucky enough to have Maia in his life - it’s all of them. 

\---

It’s Halloween when Becky finds out that Maia is a werewolf. 

She also finds out that Maia and Simon broke up. 

Her initial sisterly instinct is to hate Maia, and she’s entirely willing to leave the bar and never talk to her again if that’s what Simon wants her to do, but Simon insists that he’s fine and it was mutual. Normally Becky would question that a lot more, but the fact that she  _ knows _ Maia, and doesn’t believe that Maia would choose to hurt Simon, works heavily in her favor. And the fact that she saw the way Simon and Maia interacted when they first got here and didn’t sense a single thing off between them, well… maybe she can cut the girl some slack, even if she  _ will _ have a lot of questions for both of them later. 

...until later involves a demon attack, in which Becky is saved by Isabelle (and does Simon have any friends who  _ aren’t _ ridiculously attractive at this point?) and proceeds to not-so-subtly send Simon off to investigate with her after realizing in those few moments that Izzy just might be the key to Simon not swearing off love forever. 

Becky tells Simon she’ll go inside and call an uber back to his place, except she never makes it that far. Once back inside the bar she and Maia get to talking in between Maia making drinks and Becky drinking drinks, and is Becky just imagining things now that she knows Maia isn’t dating Simon, or is Maia  _ flirting back _ ? 

Before Becky could ignore every time she found herself impossibly attracted to Maia because it was always immediately followed by guilt over the fact that she was Simon’s girlfriend, and even just having those thoughts felt like a betrayal. But now, without that barrier, it’s taking what little self-control Becky has not to lean across the bar and kiss her every time Maia leans forward to talk or slide another glass her way. 

The next thing Becky knows instead of ordering a car Maia’s offering to walk her back to Simon’s now that her shift is over. 

“I’d much rather go back to your place,” Becky says suggestively, more than a little drunk. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Maia says with a sigh. 

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Becky asks, stopping suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk. Everything spins a little despite her lack of actual movement but before she loses balance Maia reaches out a hand to steady her. 

“I never said that,” Maia tells her, biting down on her lower lip as she stalls. “I do want to kiss you, that’s the problem - which is why I absolutely cannot take you back to my place right now.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Becky mumbles. 

“It will when you’re sober. Now let’s go, the fresh air will do you good,” Maia insists, leaving her hand on Becky’s arm from steadying her and using it to gently guide her down the street. 

“Can you do that thing with your eyes again? That was  _ hot _ ,” Becky asks, having lost any semblance of a filter by this point. 

Maia nearly chokes on air at the statement. “You’re going to be the death of me, Rebecca,” she says, shaking her head. 

When they get back to Simon’s Maia agrees to come inside just long enough to make sure there’s some aspirin and a glass of water on the table next to the sofa where Becky insists on laying down. 

The last thing Becky remembers as she drifts off is the feeling of warm lips on her forehead and a whispered goodnight. 

\---

Becky wakes up and is immediately grateful for the medicine and water she finds in front of her on the table. It doesn’t take long for the memories to come back to her from the night before, followed by a strange mixture of mortification and hope. Mortification because she said some  _ ridiculously _ embarrassing things to Maia, but hope because unless her memory is playing tricks on her, Maia wanted to kiss her, too. 

Maybe Maia just said that so she wouldn’t feel bad, but Becky doesn’t think so and she’s willing to take a risk to find out. She flies back out later today anyway, so if she’s wrong she can just hide in Florida for the rest of her life and never talk to Maia again, no biggie. 

But if she’s right… 

“How are you feeling?” Maia asks immediately upon answering the phone. 

“Physically? Like I got hit by a truck. Emotionally? Like I owe you approximately 300 apologies for my lack of filter last night. I’m sorry if I made things weird,” Becky offers. 

Maia laughs. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You were right,” Becky says suddenly. 

“I usually am,” Maia answers. “But about what?” 

“About what you said making sense once I’m sober.” There’s a heavy pause. “I’m sorry I put you in that position last night, and thanks for not… you know. But I have to know - did you mean what you said about wanting to kiss me?” 

There’s another long pause and Becky’s worried Maia is just trying to find a gentle way to let her down until she finally speaks again. 

“Yes. But not like-- I can’t do a relationship right now. So I’m sorry if you thought-”    
  
“Okay, so no relationship,” Becky cuts in. “I just  _ really _ want to kiss you. I have for a while... and I’m totally sober now with a few hours until my flight, so…” 

“...so I could text you my address?” Maia offers. 

“You could definitely do that,” Becky agrees. “See you soon.” 

It’s just an afternoon before Becky leaves again, and once and a while when she makes it up to visit Simon during her school breaks, which is fine for Becky who is almost always drowning in school work and taking care of her mother, and for Maia who is prioritizing rebuilding her pack just like she said she would. They never try to label what they have, they just enjoy it while they have it. 

And if things eventually settle down, and the two of them have more time for one another, well, Becky  _ has _ been thinking of moving back to the city now that her mom is doing better, and Maia  _ has _ been talking an awful lot about opening a diner now that things in the Shadow World have calmed down a bit… 

But that’s all some big ‘maybe’ in the future. For now, at least, they’re both perfectly content with what they have here and now. And wrapped up in Maia’s embrace on her last day of Spring Break, Becky knows just how lucky she is to have today. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
